The Girls Meet The Drama Club
by SgtPichu
Summary: Well this is lovely, my third crossover is when the girls from Investigation Team moves and transfers to a new school where they meet the Drama Club with Nagisa, Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi, Tomoya, and Sunohara. They also see Tomoyo and Fuko and experience their new life after the team was split up after the case was over. What will happen in their new life with their new friends and club?


The Girls Meet The Drama Club

Chapter 1

Moving Away

Inaba- July 4, 2012

"Hikarizaka?" Chie said when she walked to school with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, we have to move there in a week." Yukiko said after Chie asked her about her moving there.

"Hmm, Hikarizaka?" Rise said lost in thought. "Are you going to Hikarizaka High School?" Rise also asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Yukiko responded back

"I've seen that school and I'm actually moving there too soon and I'm going to that school." Rise said bursting with excitement and then she ran into Naoto.

"AHH!" "WAHH!"

"AH, I'm sorry Naoto-kun." Rise said bowing for running into her.

"It's okay." Naoto said walking to school with the others.

"Hikarizaka High School, I have an aunt who lives over there and I asked her if I can stay with her for a while, and I'm planning on going to that school until I graduate." Naoto said when everyone was talking about that.

"What, everyone's going over there and not me!" Chie yelled with some sadness

"Why don't I ask my parents if you can come with us, if your parents say yes?" Yukiko asked Chie.

As they went to school, a week pasted by and the girls move to Hikarizaka

Hikarizaka- July 10, 2012

"It feels like Inaba, where it's a small place to live." Chie said as the girls got off the train and they are now in Hikarizaka.

"Hello, and welcome to our little town." a girl with brown hair said to the girls

"Huh?!" the girls said being startled that the girl walked behind them

"Hi there, are you all from another part of Japan?" the girl said

"Yeah, all of us are from a different part of Japan." Rise said

"Wow, I'm Nagisa Furukawa and I go to Hikarizaka High School." Nagisa bowed after she introduced herself to the girls

"Hello there, I'm Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko introduced herself and bowed

"Hello there Yukiko-san." Nagisa said and bowed

"I'm Yukiko's friend Chie Satonaka." Chie introduced herself to Nagisa

"Hello there Chie-chan." Nagisa bowed after Chie introduce herself

"Hihi, Rise Kujikawa is my name." Rise jumped and introduced herself to Nagisa

"Hold on, are the former Risette." Nagisa asked

"Yeah, I was." Rise said that so cheerfully

"Well, anyways, nice to meet you Rise-san." Nagisa bowed after Rise introduced herself

"Nice to meet you too Nagisa-senpai." Rise bowed after she thanked Nagisa

"Oh, and who are you, I'm confused, are you a guy or a girl?" Nagisa walked towards Naoto

"Oh, you're a girl! I'm sorry about that. I'm more used around my friend Tomoya." Nagisa bowed and kept on saying sorry

"It's okay Furukawa-san, I'm Naoto Shirogane." Naoto introduced herself so shyly

"Hello Nao-chan, why do you even dress as a guy in the first place?" Nagisa asked Naoto and she didn't have an answer, she didn't know how to respond to that

"Oh hey Nagisa, I brought Ryou with me, do you these people?" a girl with long purple hair said and she came with her sister who has short purple hair

"Oh, hey Kyou, Ryou, what brings you guys here after school today?" Nagisa asked her two friends

"Oh, well, Kyou was looking for you and was wondering if you were going to the drama club today, Kotomi is already there and we left as soon as she was about to play the violin, so we went looking for you." the short haired girl said

"Oh, are these your new friends?" the long haired girl said

"Oh yes, this is Yukiko-san, Chie-chan, Rise-san and Nao-chan." Nagisa said to both of the girls

"Guys, meet my freinds and club members."

"This is Kyou Fujibayashi and her twin sister Ryou Fujibayashi." Nagisa introduced to the Fujibayashi Twins

"Hello there." the girls quickly responded

"Hey Nagisa, these girls can be a good help to the drama club, don't you think so." Kyou asks Nagisa

"Yeah, wanna join the drama club?" Nagisa asked the girls

"Yes!" three of the girls responded but only one said no

"What, no thanks." Naoto refused

"WHAT!" Chie and Kyou both said

"YOU NEED TO AT LEAST LEARN HOW HARD WE MADE THE DRAMA CLUB POSSIBLE!" Kyou said now in her pissed off stage

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT JUST LIKE YOU DID BACK AT YASOGAMI WITH THAT DAMN PAGAENT THAT YOSUKE SIGNED US UP!" Chie is at the same stage as Kyou

"I refuse to go up on stage again, like ever!" Naoto screamed that so shyly

Chie and Kyou stared at her until she gave in and said yes

"Why don't we show the Drama Club?" Nagisa asked

"We share the Drama Club with the Music Club." Kyou said

"It's just us, another girl and two guys." Ryou added

"Yeah but those guys pisses me off especially you know who!" Kyou added so pissed off

"The Drama Club's not that bad actually." Ryou added

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Big Dango Family." Nagisa sang a song

"What song is that Nagisa-senpai?" Rise asked

"It's the Big Dango Family song!" Nagisa said so happily

"We're here!" the three girls said

"THERE YOU ARE!" a blonde guy was yelling at the three girls

"DO YOU WANT ME TO POUND YOUR FACE?" Kyou said to the blonde guy

"NO, PLEASE SPARE MY FACE!" the blonde guy said

"Hello there." the girls said

"I'm Yukiko"

"I'm Chie"

"I'm Rise"

"I'm Naoto"

"It's nice to meet all of you!"

_**Chapter 2 coming soon**_


End file.
